Wedding Dress
by Strobe Nights Girl
Summary: Prussia x Hungary Short time Prussia returns to loneliness, but this time can he handle it? Through better and through worse? Sicks and in health? Crap summary is crap! Rated M just in case.


**A/N: **Well, here goes my second Hetalia FanFic. Hopefully this one comes out a lot better than my first one! The last one was such a mess I didn't even publish it. Here's to the start of a new adventure with Prussia, Hungary, and of course, Austria. Oh, and one more thing! Quite a few Nyotalia characters will be included in here too.

* * *

Recently Elizabeta has been acting a bit distant from me. She hasn't even stopped by in days now. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing or what she was thinking. I miss her already.

I hauled myself out of bed and walked downstairs. Maybe Ludwig and Monika were awake now. After wandering into the kitchen I only found a note.

_Gil,_

_We went out to go pick up Maria. She got into a bit of trouble last night. We'll be home sometime soon hopefully. _

_-Ludwig_

Looks like I'm all alone. "The awesome me can handle this!" I loudly declared. Maybe sticking to my normal self would cheer me up, even if on the inside I felt terrible. Guess I should just call Eliza and ask her where she's been. Not that I think she'd just up and disappear on me, she's above that. I sat on the counter and dialed her number. "Please answer."

* * *

*Elizabeta's P.O.V*

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached out for it and opened it up. "Hello," I mumbled with a yawn. "Hallo Eliza!" Gilbert responded happily. Well this was just a little bit strange coming from him. Usually he'd only do this if he'd caused some type of trouble. "What is it, Gil?" I asked just wanting to go back to sleep and not listen to his annoying voice.

"I just called to check on you is all," He started. "I haven't seen you in a while so I got just a little worried." He was worried about _me_? No, he's probably trying to soften me hitting him with my frying pan once he's told me what he has done this time.

"I've been a bit busy with plenty of things. You don't usually call me." I paused, allowing the last part of my sentence to linger. Things feel like they're falling apart even faster now. "What'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. The awesome me wanted to see how you were doing." He chimed. _No, there's still something you're not telling me. _

"Gilbert, I'll be stopping by the fair that's in town tonight. How about we meet there tonight?" I suggested. Clearly he didn't want to admit that he missed me right now. That's just one of the things about him is he isn't always honest with others about how he really feels. I wish he'd be just a little bit more open with me.

"Alright! Sounds like a good idea. See you later!" He sounded even happier now. I hung up without saying good bye so I could sort my thoughts out and sleep. That's what I needed to do right now. I put my phone back on my nightstand then crawled back under the covers to resume my sleep.

_I need to think, Gil. I need to._

* * *

*Gilbert's P.O.V*

I was walking to the fair now. It was quite a beautiful night tonight. It was a nice type of warmth for summer and the moon was up with the stars twinkling. I walked around and noticed a few other nations were here too, looked like it was a big date night out here. Everyone there looked so happy, except for a few who looked like their date never showed or they were dumped. On a night like this it'd suck to be dumped. Who am I to talk? I've done that to so many human girls that I've lost track.

"Hey, Gil!" Elizabeta shouted over the noisy crowd as she ran towards me. I waved to her, smiling. She looked like she was thinking about something. It made me wonder just exactly what she was thinking so hard about.

"Hallo, Eliza!" I greeted her when she made it over to me. She looked down at my hands hesitantly before taking them in her own.

_She can't be thinking about dumping the awesome me right now._

"Gilbert," she started off quietly, "I think it'd be best if we broke up." She continued on for what felt like forever. I tried to smile and managed to do so. "I guess it'd be for the best then." I said, keeping my voice even. She nodded and let go of my hands slowly. "I'm sorry, Gil. It just didn't work out." Those were her last words to me before she walked back into the crowd and became just another person that was there.

Time Skip of Epicness

I wandered around for the rest of the night, waving to a few of the other nations along the way. Now would be the best time to just go home. I don't even want to get wasted right now it hurts so much. She dumped me hours ago. Here I am, just pretending to be happy. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind. I walked home quietly, replaying what had happened.

* * *

*Ludwig's P.O.V*

Gilbert had come home looking lost in thought. For once he didn't push the doors open and yell about how "awesome" he is. Monika had already gone off to bed, it was just me now. I better check up on Gilbert at least. I walked to his room and knocked once, the response being a low grunt.

"Hey, bruder, you okay?" I asked with real concern for him. It was just so strange seeing him like this. "Ja, I'm just fine. I'm a bit tired is all, go to bed." His words seemed to have tumbled out of his mouth. With a curt nod I left and went back to my room, going through my normal bedtime routine.

_I wish he'd tell me why he was hurting. _


End file.
